


女神的替身

by SS920SweetSong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS920SweetSong/pseuds/SS920SweetSong





	女神的替身

小饭馆里昏黄的灯光下，张超还在喋喋不休地说着，每个字都像刺骨的针一样，时时提醒尹川自己有多么懦弱无能。尹川好像能听到自己咬牙的声音，但是张超显然已经有些醉了，并没有注意到对面的人有什么不同。  
吃饭的人渐渐散去，大概快打烊了。老板走过来，推了一把趴在桌上的张超：喂，能自己回去吗？还是打电话给你女人？  
张超嘟囔了几句谁也没听清的话，老板伸手准备从他裤兜里摸手机，尹川突然鬼使神差地挡了一下，老板诧异地看他。  
我……是他朋友，我送他回去。  
尹川心里突然有个非常凶恶的想法。找个没人的地方，狠狠揍这个混蛋一顿，揍到死，给之南报仇。  
他搀着醉倒的张超走在昏暗破败的小巷里。喝多了的人身躯好像格外沉重，尹川缩了一下被压得酸麻的肩膀，伸出另一只手扯了张超一下。那件本就破旧的毛衣，脖颈处的破洞毫无征兆地被扯到脱线，变成一个大口子。冷风一吹，张超打了个哆嗦，毛衣的破洞下，一半是背心的肩带，一半是裸露的皮肤，在月光下一样泛着刺眼的白光。  
尹川一下被闪了眼，缩回的手一不小心，撞到了张超胸口。  
竟然是软的？  
尹川不敢置信地将手停在半空。  
他以为如此穷凶极恶的混蛋，天天酗酒生事，大概也打过架，有一身腱子肉，胸肌也必然十分发达。  
可摸上去竟然松松软软的，像……海绵一样。像女人的胸？  
可他其实从来没摸过女人的胸，他其实不知道女人的胸手感应该是什么样子。  
这么多年来他像个虔诚的清教徒一样，供奉着高高在上月光一样的女神。从没想过任何肉欲的东西，好像那会亵渎女神。就连当时在大学里跟女神恋爱的时候，两人最亲昵的关系也止于牵手。  
尹川忍不住再次摸了一把，甚至用力揉了一番。软的，真的是软的，一种欲罢不能的手感。  
张超靠在他身上，无意识地嗯哼了两声，并没有睁眼。  
尹川口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇，又瞧了一眼肩膀上那片泛着白光的皮肤，仿佛希望自己的目光能把这个破洞拉得再大一点，最好大到胸部那里。  
但那个破洞还是太小，小到不够他把手伸进去。  
目光向下游移的时候，他突然发现张超有着跟他那张胡子拉渣的脸极不相符的细腰。天气很冷，但张超只穿着一件背心加毛衣，破旧得失去弹性的毛衣箍着他的细腰，勾勒出一个让尹川头昏脑涨的弧度。他伸手把毛衣往上撸了一把，露出同样泛着白光的细腰。  
怎么可能有腰这么细的男人？  
只有女人，而且是妖精一样的女人才会有这样的腰。  
尹川发狠似的摩挲着他好像一用力就能折断的腰。  
大概是太冷的原因，张超不满地嗯哼起来，想把毛衣拉下来，但尹川仿佛突然间变得力大无穷，一只手就困住了张超所有的动作，另一只手则顺着毛衣下面，像条冰冷的蛇一样，蹭着皮肤，一点点向上游移。好了，摸到了，软软的胸，在他手里并不安分地跳来跳去，像是能揉搓成任意的形状，还有渐渐硬起来的小点。  
尹川仿佛闻到了松软的发糕的甜味一样，那么那么想一口咬上去。他把头埋在张超肩窝里，用力嗅着其实并不存在的甜味，风吹起来，张超软软的带点自来卷的头发被吹到他脸上，撩得他心里越来越痒。他抬头看了一眼，发现旁边就是一家小旅馆。  
太好了。


End file.
